The Way Things Come About
by skyking131
Summary: Shizuma x OC. The OC Haruka Tenoh from Sailor Moon! It's my first fanfic so please R&R! Thank you. Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

"Awww...! Stupid sunlight!" whispered the blonde as the rays pierced through the Venetian blinds.

The short-haired blonde startled herself when she heard soft snores by her ears and realized that the smell and texture of her pillow was not hers.

_'Why do I keep doing this to myself'_ she asked herself amusingly. _'Oh well. I do have an image to uphold. Besides, life is so boring these days'_ she comforted herself with her wide range of excuses.

She opened her eyes and move stealthily so as not to wake the very sexy, naked female laying beside her and for a moment, was proud of her expert skills of getting the most beautiful and sexy ones in bed. She tip-toed out of the room and silently grabbed her pants and shirt and jacket that were littered from the front door and across the bedroom floor. She sighed._ 'I definitely need a new hobby'_

Tenoh Haruka is the name of the very handsome and masculine woman. She's the only international F1 racer who never lost a single race and retired at the age of fifteen. One could say amazing but she always shrugged it off. Anything and everything that has to do with speed were mastered by her at this young age of seventeen but she eventually got bored after beating everyone else.

Her father, Hiroshi, loved her dearly for she was the only family left but as the ruler of the renown Tenoh empire of entertainment, he rarely had time for his daughter. He gave her the best of teachers and nannies to replace him when he could not be there and for her to take over the family empire one day. As expected, she mastered everything she touched. Her mother, Yumi, died during childbirth.

Her charms, good looks, talents, and achievements earned her interviews from news stations, magazines and newspapers from all over the world, yearly, even after her fame died down. Screaming fans were everywhere at all times. For some reason, she can turn any straight woman into a lesbian and any gay man into a straight person. But mostly, her fans were straight females who got even more excited when she announced her sexual orientation at fifteen years old. (Hmm... the power of Uranus. Haha) She was the MWI (Most Wanted Interviewee) every year.

_Briiiiinnnngg!_

"Hello? What?! We're moving back to Japan again! Fine, fine. No, I did not wake up in someone else's bed this morning. No, it's not the blonde French girl! Ok, ok. I'll be in Japan by next week. You already signed me up? Ok,... but I'm not wearing any dresses at the school. Bye."

_Why are we moving back to Japan? We've only been in Paris for a year and we're moving again. Sigh. We both hate to be reminded of mom._

"Shizuma! You do know what it means to be an Etolie, don't you?"

"Miyuki, must you nag me at every chance you get?"

"I know it's not easy..."

"You're right, it's not"

"... As I was saying, we will have a celebrity transferring here from France next week. So I would like you to be present when we welcome the new student,this time."

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

_She's finally gone. But I don't want to be alone, not without Kaori. My thoughts, actions, and emotions are so empty, so dreadfully empty. No one will be able to fill that void. All that superfluous flirting is the only way I can release my frustrations. I can't help it, even though it doesn't help much. Help me, Kaori. Help me live again._


	2. Chapter 2

_Vvrrrrooooommmm..._

A young, well-groomed blond man in a black Armani suit with reflective sunglasses stepped out of a ferrari-like limo in front of towering metal gates. He took in the sight around him – calm, patches of forest with three old buildings in the midst of this natural beauty. Two dark figures approached him, with intelligence shinning and grace entwined in the air around them. To the left was a Sister and to the left was a young woman around the man's age.

_'Hmmm...'_ he thought as he observed the pair of females in front of him. _'I'm quite impressed – which rarely ever happens. Maybe I'll actually enjoy my stay here.'_

"Hello, I am Rokujo Miyuki. I am the student president of St. Miator Academy and I look forward to your sister's study here. Please excuse my poor English," she said in a cool, professional tone. "And this is Sister Yumi (A/N: I don't remember the sister's name. Sorry!), the head principal of our three schools.

With his award-winning smile, he went back to his old pasttime again and formally gave the Sister a polite handshake. Then, he bored his deep green marbles into Miyuki's while his gave a lingering brush on her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, dear angel," he said huskily.

Caught off-guard, she blushed in ten shades of red (if this is possible). Finally gaining her composure back, she cleared her throat and changed the subject.

"I apologize for our Etoile's absence for we do not know where she is."

"You should not be apologizing, angel. I should be thanking you for such wonderful, and oh _close_ company." He whispered by her left ear.

"Ahem, ahem," the Sister interrupted.

Miyuki's gaze shifted, noticing that only the man, his limo driver, and the man's Lambourgini driver by the gates, without a sign of the female student they were supposed to greet. While this was happening, the blond man took the initiative of stepping forward, attempting to cross the threshold of the main gate. He was abruptly and oddly stopped by two stiff palms and a unanimous "no men allowed in these holy grounds."

A little surprised and completely confused, all the man could squeeze out was a "ummm... ok??"

"We are looking forward to meeting Tenoh Haruka very much. Is she here yet or will she be here soon?"

"Well, she standing right in front of you, angel." A knowing smirk appeared on his face.

"Really? Where?"

"I must say Miyuki, that was quite a crude way to ask a question considering she's new here."

'Wow! She's stunning even with all that grey hair. She's looks pretty good considering how she should be around 60 years old. Hmm... too bad she's fifty years too old. Sigh.'

"Shizuma, you're here!" A startled Miyuki noted.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, since our Etoile is here, I shall take my leave," Sister Yumi said.

Turning to the blond man, a staring contest began. The man looked playful cool and flirtacious. _'Yes, he is definitely flirtacious. He looks like the type'_ she thought as she knew all too well herself.

"Nice to meet you Tenoh Haruka. I am the Etoile..."

_'I guess she's my age after. She looks like the hard-to-get type. I guess I'll have to try my hand at it then. I have all year to do it. Haha.'_

"... of the three schools here, Hanazono Shizuma."

"And here I thought this mere mortal was being showered in the presence of Aphrodite. How did you know, dear goddess?"

Versed well in the art of flirting herself, Shizuma chuckled silently and grinned outwardly. Suddenly, however, she noticed the change on the new student's expression – one of fear, of their life. The emerald orbs turn into steel, accompanied with at slight frown. As fast as this sudden change came, it went away and was replaced by the playful expression again.

"May we talk in somewhere private? The summer heat is getting to me and it is hot, very hot." Haruka tried to salvage some of her dignity from the brief show of weakness and emotion before by stressing the last few words of the sentence.

"My, my, aren't we getting a little desperate now? Very well, the library is near."

While the two of them walked on the path towards the library, a frozen Miyuki was left behind to comprehend the conversation and information about their new, handsome student.

_**On the path, all was comfortably quiet until...**_

"Thank you for saving me back there, Etoile-san. You really are a goddess."

"Save you from what, Casanova?" She was really curious now and faced slightly toward Haruka when they stopped walking in the deep forest path.

Okay! The second part is finally up. I'm still a rookie at this so please leave any comments, ideas or criticisms! They will be much appreciated. I won't be able to update in a while since I'm stuck in ap chem. Sigh, high school's terrible. Well, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

(_... "Saving you from what, Casanova?"_)

_Sigh_. "Well, if you didn't notice, there was a crowd of female fanatics gathering in hoards behind you, ogling me when they started to recognize who I was. What can I say? It's a hard-knock life for a racer" (A/N: I just had to insert a line from "Annie." Hehe, sorry, couldn't resist.)

"That was a surprise. I didn't know you are a sports celebrity, Tenoh-san."

"Ha ha. I _was_ in sports but I'm also talented in other, various aspects."

Shizuma stayed silent and smirked and an idea popped into her head: Who is the better flirt? There was only one way to find out – beat the opponent at their own game. _'This will be an interesting year indeed.'_

Seeing the evil glint in the shorter woman's eyes, Haruka knew she had to prepare herself for what's going to come. Shizuma shifted a little closer, so much as being able to smell the other's cologne and gave an innocent, determined puppy look.

"Are you really, Tenoh-san?" she said as she stroked Haruka's black silk tie. "Why don't you show me. I'd like to see your 'other' talents personally," she whispered seductively into Haruka's ear.

Haruka's theory was proven right – Shizuma was also a big flirt and already foretold this upcoming game. _'She has no idea what she's getting herself into. I'll win. I always do.'_

"You do? Anything for you, my goddess. Shall I commence here and now, in the middle of a popular path?" She leaned into Shizuma's face until they were only an inch apart from the lips. Her eyes lustfully penetrated Shizuma's own and for the first time in her life, Shizuma realized she was starting to lose to this blond. The determination in those eyes reached her and in turn, she started to soften her amber eyes. Upon seeing Shizuma's eyes soften into their own lustul stare, Haruka began to feel guilty and started to succumb to the beauty's unspoken wish.

_'Damn, this is definitely unexpected. Control! I need to control myself!'_

_'But look at the sadness her eyes behold. Just take it away. And look at that skin and those luscious lips, waiting to be swept away. Besides, she wants you to and willingly, mind you.'_

_'It's not right though. My guilt and sympathy is getting to me. So shut up! Stupid conscience!!'_

_**The growing group of girls a few yards away...**_

"Who is that with Etoile-sama? He is so sexy!"

"I don't know but I do know that I want him."

"He looks so caring and gentle towards her. I envy her with such a perfect man."

"Wait, I thought no men are allowed at school."

"That's true. He looks familiar too"

"OMG, OMG, OMG!! He is the child prodigy Tenoh Haruka!" (others joined in on the hyper squealing and jumping)

"I knew it! I'm his biggest fan. But then, he can't be a man. Tenoh Haruka is a women!"

"Even better!" The gathering crowd nodded it agreement.

"I wonder if she'll sign my bras and lingeries."

"AHEM!"

The three school presidents approached the crowd and everything went dead quiet. The crowd slightly bowed out of respect, all with their embarrassment-filled faces staring at their shoes. By this time, Haruka and Shizuma broke their long-held trance as they started noticing the presence of the crowd and what they said before since the two of them heard but did not register the noise around them. The presidents stood before them in their intimate and compromising position. Haruka, at some point, wrapped her fingers gently around the other's great curves and Shizuma's hands somehow made their way on to Haruka collar. Their amber and emerald eyes bulged at their sudden realizations.

After three seconds, the two flirts recovered from their initial shock quickly and calmly, by one of them running their hands through a mop of blond hair and by the other straightening out her wrinkled dress, as their 'profession' required them to do. The blond spoke first.

"And may I know the names of these lovely princesses?" Of course, with her Oscar-worthy smile on.

The usually cold and determined St. Spica presidents barely, but nonetheless, had a slight blush covering her cheeks. The collected, wise St. Lulium president had the typical starry eyes of 'love-at-first-sight for a millisecond. No one, maybe except Shizuma, can resist the incredible sex appeal and charms she radiated.

A little take back at their bodies' unexpected reactions, the two presidents introduced themselves, holding out their hands for an American handshake, despite Haruka's fluent and flawless Japanese. Instead of shaking their ivory hands, she predictably gave them both a light, seductively lingering brush, accompanied with an always and ready husky deep "Tenoh Haruka, a humble servant before immortal beauties." Everyone except Shizuma and her smiled nervously, hopelessly trying to stand their ground and controlling themselves from anything that may embarrass them in the future. Shizuma simply watched the art of flirting play out before her while rolling her eyes silently.

The St. Spica president quickly snapped out of her trance and regained her stealthy and always suspecting mindset. She quickly evaluated the possible threat that this charming newcomer may pose for her school's 'prince' in the upcoming Etoile election. And she did not like what her mind told her. _'I guess it won't be long before I call upon my trusty Kaname and Momomi, if necessary of course.'_

"Tenoh-san, which school will you..."

"Please, just Haruka my raven beauty."

Talk about a really big, nervous sweatdrop. "Which school will you pick? And when will you be retreiving your uniform?"

"My father has already picked St. Miator for me. However, I will wear my person suits as the uniform."

"I wonder how you managed to get through to the Sister for this exception," Shizuma amusingly commented. But Haruka also heard the curiosity behind it.

"I do remember mentioning something along the lines of new laboratories, workout gyms, sports courts, a race track, individual showers in each room, and pre-paid tickets to Paris for everyone in the summer. Hmmm... yes, something like that."

"That could explain the construction workers a few days ago and that new building by the tennis courts."

"I wonder where all that money came from," she sarcastically pondered out loud with heavy undertones of Haruka being a rich brat or a corrupt family.

_'I'll get you soon, Aphrodite.'_ "Actually, it came from my retirement savings from my racing days, dear goddess. Now, would you like to take our previous conversation in a more private place?"

Once again, those two started their own shameless dialogue but this time, disregarding the company around them.

"And where would you like that place to be, Haruka-chan?" She replied with an even more teasing tone than before.

_'Ha! She fell for it! Taste the wrath and fury of my irresistible, notorious flirting skills! Prepare to lose at your own game, woman!! Wait... no! I didn't just think that, did I? Damn! I wish there was some anti-raging hormone drug I can take. Anyways...'_

" I don't know, say, preferably my bedroom? We can become better acquainted and you can tell me about the rules and regulations of the schools while relaxing on my bed. Would that be alright with you, Zuma-chan?" (A/N: I just came up with "Zuma" for Shizuma. Don't kill me!) Haruka deliberatedly dragged out the '-chan' in an, oh, so innocent and pleading way that no one can resist or ignore. (Another A/N: Talk about intense sexual tension. I feel bad for placing the school presidents in such proximity this sex-riddled "conversation")

Behind the tree line a few yards away, two pairs of eyes absorb everything and started plotting...


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think, Momomi?"

"I think we'll be very busy this year."

"She's on the same level as Amane, maybe even better with her eyes, fame, and an advanced level of the Etoile's flirting skills."

"You're right... Let's have a small chat with them... later..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Neigh!**_

The black mane shook violently as it stormed out the stable, passing the mass of screaming students. The gallops were light but solid and firm as it moved with lightning speed.

_**Cluck, cluck, cluck.**_

Teal eyes lost their playfulness and ear perked up to identify the mysterious sound. Those same eyes widened and turned to the right, looking directly into the fiery eyes of a black horse that had no intention of stopping. The elegant woman beside her just started to realize the clucking that distracted her acquaintance. But it was too late.

When she started turning around, her eyes were suddenly filled with soft gold strands and a warm body over hers. Gentle touches covered her head and around her waist protectively before she knew it. A heart-wrenching crack accompanied by a muffled, painful grunt came from above her. The initial clucking was gone with a whistle that came from the being above her. Now, reality hit her. Her face was parallel to the sky and she can smell a unique, intoxicating sweet cologne lingering by her nose.

_'It feels... nice... and warm... and safe... and caring... and loving?... Will it end?...'_

"Are you hurt?" A warm source was removed by this pain-filled groan. She lifted her back up and stared at her savior's physical state: an Armani suit torn and ripped, dust-filled blond hair, and a bulge coming out of the calf.

_'Haruka...'_

"Are you two okay?!"

"Get the nurse now! Tell her we need a wheelchair! Go!" The urgency and volume of Miyuki's voice scared everyone to death

_'Wheelchair??'_

"Haruka-san..." Guilt was clearly carved all over the platinum beauty's face. Instead the expected anger and hatred, a genuine friendly and comforting smile greet her.

"I'm fine, MOTHER! It's only a broken bone. I've had worse." Haruka teasingly stressed "mother" to relieve Shizuma's guilt and it worked a little.

"How's your head? I slammed down on you a bit too hard but the horse was really fast." Haruka suddenly changed her resolve into a stern, hard, yet concerned one with seriousness in every pronounced syllable.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just a small scratch on my hand. You should be worried about yourself," with the guilt still apparent in her voice.

"Give me you hand," Haruka demanded.

"What?! Wh-..." Before she finished her second word, her right hand was snatched from her. She then felt a smooth and silky material over her insignificant injury with a careful, soft caress wrapping the fabric. One of the most expensive ties in the world now encircled her palm and the two gentle hands tied it into a loose knot.

As if Haruka read her thoughts, she lightly said, "I got hundreds of these. It's smooth enough so that it won't hurt when the nurse undo the knot. It was a clean cut so it'll heal quickly without a scar on your ivory hands so you should be fine." She assured her with a calm, reasurring smile.

"Let me see your leg."

"No, really, it's ok-..." The ripping of expensive fabric echoed in the school.

Smiling and smirking, she sarcastically commented, "Well, there goes my Armani suit. And here I thought I had a chance of saving the pants." A dramatic sigh followed.

"I'm sure your retirement savings will be enough for a new one," Shizuma retorted playfully as she unveiled Haruka's calf. She was greeted with beauty and perfection, despite the overwhelming, dark bulge sticking out in the middle. Before her was a toned, tight calf that screamed strength, beauty, and power. She never expected this from someone she initially deemed to be a spoiled, rich, handsome, flirtatious, sexy brat. She was ogling and it was too obvious to be overlooked.

A deep sensuous chuckle vibrated through her spine. "Like you you see?"

Barely above a whisper, Shizuma unconsciously said, "Yes... very much so."

Now it was Haruka's turn to be shocked. Out of all the things in the world, she didn't expect such an answer and it left her completely speechless. Haruka did what she was good at, avoiding Shizuma's face by looking at the ground. Awkward silence loomed over them.

"Where is the student??" The sound of a nurse's authoritative voice gave them relief the silence. Quickly, Haruka got into the wheelchair and cheerfully, Haruka said, "Well, I'll see you later! No school work for the next few days! Ha ha!"

Seeing how the atmosphere lightened up, Shizuma retorted, "That's what you think. I'll bring your homework to you. You have a lot to catch up on considering that you're new here. I can tutor you." There was a hint of hopefulness, barely noticeable but Miyuki and Haruka caught it.

"Ok then, thanks!" And Haruka was wheeled away. Little did Shizuma know, Haruka would never need to touch a book. Since last year, Haruka had already achieved the level and status equivalent to a Harvard PhD. From all those intense studying sessions with her world famous private tutors. She had accepted Shizuma's offer because she feels Shizuma needed it as a way to payback so she wouldn't feel guilty for the rest of the year... and also because she didn't want to pass up the chance make her feel uncomfortable in these so-called "tutoring."

_'Oh, the possibilities are endless.'_

_**Cackle, cackle, cackle. Life is sweet. Sigh.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**In the afternoon, the day after the accident...**_

_**Knock, knock.**_

"The door's open!" The heavy oak door opened up to a very modern, plain, masculine teenage room. It was a far cry from the other students' rooms.

The room's walls were white-washed with ivory paint, unlike the typical tinted yellow of the other rooms. There is an plain L-shaped desk equipped with the best sound system, PC, laptop, and two LCD monitors pushed against left and front walls. There is a drawer for writing utensils and accessories, stacks of DVD-RW's and CD-RW's, and messy notes with chicken scratch on them. To the left of it were two sturdy shelves filled with reference books, famous books enveloped with age, and of course, mangas and sports magazines. To the left of the shelves was the queen-sized bed with two drawers underneath. It looked quite inviting and modest with its sheets being a light, fresh, warm green. Across the bed was a plain wardrobe and drawer with a 40-inch HDTV on top, along with a DVD and blue-ray disc players. Located on the right wall as well was a media shelf with classical old movies as well as the latest comedy and action movies. It also contained a wide variety of classical and pop music. On the meager media shelf was an old, heart-warming picture. It had a man, in his late twenties, with neat, jet-black hair and intense green eyes. By his side was a gorgeous, maternal blond woman holding fast to a five-year old. They had the biggest smile their faces could possibly contain, with the obvious loving parents huddling their child in the middle with a water park in the background. The front wall had a large window with curtains that had the same clean green as the bed sheets. The windows were open and on the window sill was a small cute cactus and a small baby bamboo plant. Right below the window sill was a simple, long, mahogany-colored window seat and cushion on top, which had the same green color as well. On top of the soft window cushion was the blond in question, reading in peace, absolute peace. Small comfortable breezes fluttered in and the rays bounced on the golden hair. There was an calm so deep and warm in the room that it was almost eerie and unbelievable.

Despite all the expensive electronic equipments, everything looked small, efficient, simple, and shockingly humble. To Shizuma, this was quite a shock compared to the Lamborghini, Armani suits, limos, and silk ties she had seen on the first day. Haruka removed her eyes from her antique book to see the cause of the silence with curiosity.

"Yes, Hanazano-san?"

"Oh, I was just going to give you some of your assignments." With a mental sly grin, "I must say Tenoh-san, you have a surprisingly plain room, considering people of your tastes."

_'So wer're back to insulting and flirting, eh?'_ "And how would you know my tastes, Shizuma-chan? You seem to know a lot about me. Would you care to know more?

Shizuma smiled at the change in suffix and their little game. She walked over gracefully and sat on the window seat in front of the blond, who had her body tilted to the side. Leaning in past where Haruka was holding her book in front of her, Shizuma lowered the book with her seductive finger tips and stared into the familiar green orbs, which returned the fiery, flirtacious stare. Haruka couldn't help but smirk on the corner of her mouth.

"Yes, I would like to **know** more and be **closer**. You?"

Inching closer, "I would love to as well, my muse. But this begs the question, how close should we be. Or... how close do you want to be, Zuma-chan?"

'Zuma-chan' inched closer enough to feel their hot breaths reflect off of each other's faces. "Very close, and as close as you want, in any way you want. Any more questions, Ruka?"

"Why," bringing out her deep sensuous voice, "yes I do. What would you like to do, now that we're so well **acquainted**?"

_**Slam!**_

"Tenoh-san!"

Miyuki's voice made Haruka's face turn toward the door, breaking the close contact between the two shameful flirts. Her eyes widened in surprise and with traces of guilt for possibly going to far with the flirting.

"Shizuma, what are you doing here?! Never mind, I don't want to know. We must go outside and organize the students for the fire drill or did you forget that being the Etoile entails that?" Pause. "Wait, did you guys even **hear** it??"

"N-n-n-no, I didn't," shocked at how distracted she was. Upon hearing Haruka's usual stutter, she knew she had her chance to win this round with the element of surprise on her side. Slowly slipping unsuspecting fingers under Haruka's chin, she twisted the blond's face to make her face her once again and gave a quick, soft peck on the corner of her lips, all done in perfect, inhuman speed. Shizuma smirked at her spontaneous tactic and got up to exit. By the door, she turned around and said, "We'll continue this later Ruka," and winked obviously for show. Wide teal eyes followed Etoile's figure while a faint blush crept up from the unexpected, errr..., event. This particular event was embarassingly played out in front of the school president and ruined her 'cool playboy' attitude she had been keeping up since day one.

Miyuki approached her and said, "I'm here to help yo with the wheelchair," seemingly unfazed by what just happened, like this was the most normal thing in the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Meanwhile, a certain Hanazano Shizuma speedily walked toward the school yard...**_

_'Shizuma 1, Ruka 0. Boo ya!!'_

Alright, I really appreciate it if someone can give me some ideas, comments, criticisms, and stuff. I already have the next chapter done, but I still have to type it. But anything would be much appreciated!!

Oh, yeah. As a side note, the Lamborghini I had in mind would be the orange one in Mission Impossible III. It is such a hot car. Too bad it exploded and stuff. Oh well.


End file.
